070416 - Nothing Changed Except It Got Worse
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 21:09 -- GG: Mr. Heliux.... Are. You. And. Mr. Simons. Making. Any. Progress. With. Finding. That. Damn. Plant? TT: kinda. GG: How. Long. Is. It. Taking. You. To. Get. To. That. Kitchen? GG: Are. You. Approaching. It. From. The. Opposite. Side. Of. The. Hive? TT: do you /wan7/ me 7o acciden7ally cause ano7her 7elepor7ing inciden7? GG: Obviously. Not. TT: so 7hen mike and i are forced 7o walk. TT: 7hrough aaishas hiVe. GG: You. Can. At. Least. Run. A. Bit.... We. Do. Not. Have. An. Indefinite. Amount. Of. Time. Here.... Even. If. The. Mother. Grub. Is. Still. Asleep.... GG: But. That. Aside. Have. You. Been. Keeping. Up. With. The. Alerts? TT: of course we're running, we kinda are fearing for our liVes here. TT: bu7 yeah, we haVe 7o s7op eVery fiVe s7eps or some7hing because we're ge77ing aler7s. TT: Wha7 7he FUCK is going on?!? GG: Too. Much.... GG: Where. Would. You. Like. Me. To. Start? TT: I suppose s7ar7 from 7he lorcan-7iering 7hing? TT: i should 7alk 7o lorcan abou7 7he whole murdering-my-friend 7hing, bu7 TT: I don'7 wanna ask 7oo many ques7ions when i do yknow. GG: Well. I. Do. Not. Know. The. Full. Details. Of. What. Happened. With. Miss. Lorcan.... But. She. Was. Obviously. Distraught. With. Mr. Aesona. Failing. To. Learn. His. Lesson.... Hence. The. Alert. Regarding. Mr. Moirai'S. Death.... TT: yeaaah... GG: But. She. Found. The. Means. To. Double. God. Tier.... TT: I mean, i kinda assumed 7ha7 she was gonna kill nyarla. and 7hen i7 happened. TT: yeah 7ha7's 7he weird 7hing uh. TT: double 7ier? TT: i 7hough7 we only go7 one 7ier each. GG: Yes.... Again. I. Do. Not. Have. The. Full. Details. Yet.... GG: But. You. May. Recall. That. Mr. Fedora. Had. A. Message. Like. That. When. He. Entered. Our. Session.... GG: Through. Some. Means.... Miss. Lorcan. Has. Achieved. A. Similiar. State.... TT: well 7ha7's no7 gonna proVe 7o be a problem in any way, nope. TT: 7he las7 7ime i7 worked ou7 so well. GG: Well. It. Obviously. Did. Work. Out. Well. In. Terms. Of. The. Power. For. Both. Of. Them.... TT: I kinda mean7 more in 7erms of 7he 7eam, bu7 TT: 7ha7's a fair poin7. GG: Well. Miss. Lorcan. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. Killing. Anyone. Else. Any. Time. Soon. So. It. Is. Still. An. Asset. For. Us.... GG: Unfortunately. Though. Mr. Aesona'S. Third. Chance. May. Have. Caused. Us. A. Great. Deal. Of. Trouble. Even. If. The. Effect. Of. It. Was. Announced. To. Be. Reversed.... TT: how so? GG: Miss. Leiko.... GG: She. Is. Mr. Fedora'S. Daughter.... And.... She. Was. Never. To. Leave. The. Planet.... GG: Which. Means. Trouble. For. Us. Now.... TT: grea7. TT: so im gonna assume 7ha7's.... 7wo 7ime players agains7 us now. TT: 7hree if you're me, bu7 7ha7's because lorcan wan7s me dead. TT: fun. GG: If. She. Wanted. You. Dead. You. Already. Would. Have. Been..... TT: naaah. GG: She. May. Wish. You. Pain. Though. Due. To. Having. Killed. Her. Once.... TT: defini7ely 7ha7 a7 7he minimum. TT: ... yeah ugh. i should ac7ually 7alk wi7h her. TT: wha7eVer. GG: That. Might. Be. Wise.... TT: so, eribus is now no7-dead? TT: and nyarla is again...? GG: Yes. That. Is. What. Those. Two. Messages. Said.... TT: Well i mean GG: So. Yes.... Everything. That. Has. Happened. Just. Equated. To. Absolutely. Nothing. Changing. In. The. End. Except. For. More. Pain. On. Everyone'S. Part.... TT: 7ha7's like. TT: 7he s7ory of our liVes righ7 7here. TT: "no7hing changed excep7 i7 go7 worse." GG: ....How. Are. You. Taking. All. This. Personally? TT: how do you 7hink? GG: It. Still. Helps. To. Outright. State. It.... GG: I. Do. Not. Think. There. Is. A. Player. Who. Is. Untouched. By. The. State. Of. Things. Except. By. Not. Paying. Attention. To. Their. Phones.... TT: ... TT: yeah, jus7. TT: I don'7 know. TT: I mean, i know nyarla caused a lo7 of shi7. you'd haVe 7o be blind 7o no7 see 7ha7. TT: bu7 also, he was las7 7roll i knew before 7his session. TT: i'm really really happy 7ha7 eribus is back, don'7 ge7 me wrong. I 7hink 7his whole 7hing wi7h 7he 3rd chance was a mess. TT: bu7 i'm s7ill sad. GG: That. Is. Understandable.... GG: The. Events. That. Happened. Are. Regretable.... TT: yeah. TT: 7ha7's one way 7o pu7 i7. TT: do you know wha7 7hey did wi7h nyarlas body? TT: i don'7 wanna eVen7ually go 7o 'mr fedoras' museum and find 7ha7 7here as well TT: ugh. GG: It. Is. Not. Within. His. Museum.... TT: well 7ha7's... good, i guess. GG: Yes. I. Suppose. So.... GG: But. Yes.... I. Would. Say. Best. To. Not. Think. About. Such. Unpleasantness.... TT: well af7er plan7 hun7ing, and 7he core s7uff... yeah I 7hink we need a break. TT: 7ha7's kinda impossible bu7 okay. GG: Unfortunately. We. Do. Not. Have. Time. For. A. Break. As. Far. As. I. Know.... TT: We haVe so much 7ime in 7he session, while also haVing none of i7. 7his is a pain. TT: I'm coun7ing a7 leas7 7hree 7ime players, wi7h one on our side, no7 coun7ing our dead one. TT: ... righ7, well. GG: I. Know. But. We. Have. No. Choice. But. To. Press. On. At. As. Fast. A. Pace. As. Possible.... TT: of course. 7ha7 doesn'7 mean we haVe 7o be happy abou7 i7. GG: I. Do. Not. Expect. Anyone. To. Be. Happy. About. It. GG: I. Am. Certainly. Not.... GG: The. Most. We. Can. Hope. For. In. Terms. Of. A. Rest. Is. Doing. What. We. Can. Before. The. Scratch. Happens.... TT: ughhhhhhhh. TT: and 7hen 7here's 7ha7. righ7. TT: look, im no7 gonna eVen 7hink abou7 7ha7 righ7 now. TT: 1. find 7he plan7. 2. don'7 le7 7he plane7 explode. 3. 7alk 7o eribus and lorcan and o7hers. 4. space s7uff. TT: number 5 in my lis7 of priori7ies can be 7he scra7ch. TT: ... 4.5 is s7aying 7he hell away from any7hing fedora rela7ed. TT: okay. TT: plan7 s7a7us: If we don'7 ge7 7o 7he ki7chen soon, 7hen... ill jus7 7urn us around. fuck i7. GG: That. Seems. About. Right.... Though. Checking. In. With. Others. When. You. Have. A. Moment. Can. Move. Up. And. Down. As. Needed.... But. Yes. Find. The. Plant. Post.-Haste. If. Possible.... TT: Oh uh, TT: abou7 7he plan7, because I don'7 know if 7his informa7ion has go77en around ye7: GG: Yes? TT: jus7 as I 7hough7: i7 can moVe. also i7'll ea7 any7hing i7 comes across. eVen7ually i7's gonna become fas7 enough 7o bea7 7he running speed of mos7 eVeryone here. TT: and i7s s7ill los7. TT: so i 7hough7 7ha7 would be impor7an7 7o share. GG: .... GG: When. You. Say. It. Eats. Anything. It. Comes. Across.... GG: Does. That. Include. Us? TT: le7's make 7his a safe be7 and say yes. GG: ....That. Plant. Is. Becoming. More. Of. A. Pain. For. Us.... TT: From here on ou7 I'm no7 gonna say any7hing bad abou7 7he plan7, TT: Because I don'7 wan7 Vigil 7o dissagree wi7h me on any7hing a7 7he momen7 GG: Very. Well..... TT: Righ7, uh GG: Just. Make. Certain. The. Plant. Is. Placated. When. You. Do. Find. It.... I. Might. Be. Able. To. Help. Keep. It. Such. Later.... TT: so fare you're doing a grea7 job a7 keeping 7he mo7her-grub from no7 freaking ou7. nice work. TT: .... yeah uh TT: righ7. TT: your calm-7he-fuck-down powers are proVing 7o be Very handy. TT: hopefully 7hey work well on some players. TT: Anyway, er TT: I'll seeya soon GG: I. Know. They. Work. Well. On. Myself. At. The. Very. Least.... For. Sleeping. Purposes.... GG: But. Yes.... Get. Going. And. See. You. Soon.... GG: Good. Luck. TT: same 7o you. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:52 -- Category:Heliux Category:Serios